


Claimed

by Airmid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airmid/pseuds/Airmid
Summary: Sometimes very little is how it appears to be, especially when you have a lot of blood loss. (Pre-series when Sam is at Stanford and Dean is hunting on his own).





	

That liquid goodness seeping hot through his shirt had to be blood.

 

“Foolish,” a familiar voice scolded.

 

“Dad?”

 

Except dad was a thousand miles away and twenty years harder.

 

“Quiet boy,” the thing snapped, crouching. “Piecing you back together is...inconvenient.”

 

A hand of fire on his face and he hissed. Tried to move, to bite those fingers tapping his lips. That face too friggin' close -

 

He woke up kissing the floor with the monster he had chased here long gone, head throbbing. He had to report to dad, uneasy longing blooming at the thought. He shuddered not knowing why.


End file.
